


In the Ring

by a_q



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late to spent quality time with your dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine_tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/gifts).



Lucy wasn't sure if her dad realized how skilled a fighter she had become after the Sale.  
She had always been good with sports, but it had been more of a past time than serious training. She liked trying new things, but she hadn't kept up with anything longer than a month or so before she found something new to try.

After the Sale, she had taken up boxing. Ar first, it was only to work through some bent up energy. Then it turned out that she was genuinely good at it, and soon she trained with a serious focus.

So when dad had suggested that they trained together, Lucy wasn't sure what to say. Dad had looked so pleased about the thought of it, spending time with her and doing something he was good at, that she didn't have the heart to tell him that she would most likely end up whooping his ass. She tried to squirm out of it without hurting his feelings, but dad insisted, and after he made a joke about her girly punches, Lucy was ready to take him down. In all friendliness, of course.

“Ready dad?” Lucy asked and slipped on the mouth guard. Dad nodded and they both took a moment to find their stances, before starting to move. Lucy tried to look past that it was her dad in the ring and look at him as a proper opponent. He was heavier of course, and she had seen his hit. She didn't assume that dad would hold back on her. Better plan for the worst scenario.

They circled some more, and finally Lucy took a tentative jab at him, which dad blocked easily. He smirked, and tried the same move, which Lucy blocked just as easily. Lucy smiled and started to search her own pace, moving faster at the edge of dad's reach. He got a more focused look, and when Lucy got a bit closer, he swung a quicker, harder hit toward her head. She still saw it coming a mile off, and slipped past it. She smirked and dad lifted up his guard, waiting for her reply.

She watched his stance and movement, planning her strategy. So far it was hard to say what style dad would favor, he moved easy and didn't seem tired at all. Lucy went for the upper-cut, not her most polished move, but something she was supposed to train anyway. And this was about training, as dad had said. Dad held his defense but the hit connected, not much strength behind it but a tap on him anyway. Dad seemed proud and he moved a bit faster, circling her. Lucy guessed that he would tire sooner than she would, so she expected the next punch to come fast. She wasn't disappointed, when dad threw another jab, quick and hard. She took it, shielding her head and then kept on moving.

"C'mon McClane, stop playing around! You are supposed to fight him, not dance around," her trainer shouted from the corner. Dad's eyes flicked to his direction, and she threw a hard punch at him. It connected perfectly, and dad staggered back to the ropes, completely surprised. Lucy dropped her hands and took the mouth guard off.

"Oh my god dad, are you alright?"

He spat his mouth guard away and laughed. "One dainty punch like that? I hardly felt it. Good technique though."

"We don't have to do this, you know. We could just have coffee like normal fathers and daughters."

"Nah. This is fun. C'mon then. Listen to your trainer,” dad said and put the mouth guard back, straightening up.

“Let's see how much fun you are having when I knock you out, old man,” Lucy smirked and bit down on the mouth guard.

“You aren't really going to knock him out, are you? Lucy? Seriously? I don't think that is such a good idea, you know, he has like, thick skull and everything. Lucy?”

She didn't turn to look at Matt, she just smirked at dad who rolled his eyes in reply. It was sweet, really, how Matt worried about dad. Lucy smirked again and nodded, indicating she was ready.  
Maybe this was just the perfect way to spent time with dad.


End file.
